PULP FICTION
by beethoja
Summary: Hello! CHAP 4 IS UP!/Sebuah kumpulan cerita ringan tentang kehidupan sehari-hari Shikamaru dan Temari sebagai rekan kerja/#4: Dua Sisi (Part II)
1. Temari's Weakness

"Shikamaru!" suara alto Tsunade menggelegar bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu ruang kerja Shikamaru. Sial bagi Shikamaru, wanita cantik itu mendapatinya tengah berleha-leha karena tidak siap merubah posisinya menjadi duduk tegak.

Sungguh wanita itu seperti hantu, yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa aba-aba.

"Ingat, kau punya tanggung jawab," wajah Tsunade menunjukkan ekspresi mix antara kemarahan dan keputusasaan melihat bawahannya yang satu ini. "Jangan selalu mengandalkan ocehan Temari-san untuk mengerjakan semua tugas-tugasmu!" lanjutnya garang.

Belum sempat pria itu mengucapkan sepatah kata, pintu itu sudah tertutup kembali.

"Merepotkan," desisnya pelan.

Sepertinya benar yang dikatakan Tsunade, selama ini Shikamaru hampir selalu mengandalkan ocehan Temari untuk membuatnya bergerak dan mengerjakan semua tugas-tugasnya. Dan kali ini, waktu di kantor baru berjalan dua setengah jam dan ia sudah tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang menyergapnya.

Pria itu mendadak bangkit berdiri dari kursi kerjanya. "Persetan dengan semua ini."

 _Woosh!_

Ruang kerja itu pun kini betul-betul tak berpenghuni.

* * *

 **/ Temari's Weakness /  
**

by beethoja

Naruto Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** semi-canon, maybe a bit OOC

* * *

Suara erangan terdengar samar dari balik gumpalan selimut. Di dalamnya terbalut sosok gadis cantik yang terkenal tangguh dan ganas, kini sedang dalam kondisi yang cukup memprihatinkan.

Gaun tidur sepanjang lutut berwarna putih masih melekat di tubuh moleknya. Rambut kuning pirangnya masih tergerai acak-acakan. Raut wajahnya seakan seperti seseorang yang belum tidur selama tiga hari penuh. Dari penampilannya secara keseluruhan, sudah dipastikan bahwa hari ini ia belum mandi.

 _Tap!_

Menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal di balkon kecil kamar penginapannya, wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan terbelalak ketika mendapati sesosok pria jangkung yang sangat dikenalnya tengah bertengger santai di atas railing balkonnya, menatap lurus melalui pintu kaca telanjang yang membatasi kamar penginapan ini dengan balkon.

"WHOA SHIKAMARU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH!?" gertak sang gadis dengan garangnya, tetapi sejurus kemudian tubuhnya kembali meringkuk seperti menahan sakit.

Dengan santai Shikamaru membuka pintu balkon yang tidak pernah terkunci itu, lantas berjalan menghampiri gadis yang sedang meringkuk di balik gumpalan selimut itu.

"Sakit apa sih? Kau ini membuatku repot," pria itu berjongkok. "Mana tahan kalau aku harus kerja sendirian di kantor."

Gadis itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi pria yang sedang berjongkok di sisinya. "Aku tidak sakit. Pergilah!" dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, gadis itu mempertahankan nada suara khasnya yang angkuh.

"Tidak usah pura-pura," Shikamaru menghela napas, "Merepotkan." Pria itu duduk di atas tatami sembari melempar pandang ke seluruh sudut ruangan ini. Dillihat-lihat, kamar penginapan ini lebih cocok dikatakan condohotel ketimbang sekedar 'kamar penginapan'. Dalam satu area kamar terdapat dapur kecil untuk memasak, ruang duduk yang berfungsi sebagai ruang makan dan ruang tamu, kamar tidur, dan kamar mandi.

Kamar ini rupanya mengusung konsep _open plan_. Tidak ada sekat antar area ruang, hanya kamar mandi yang benar-benar dibatasi dinding masif.

Shikamaru kembali menatap gadis yang tengah membelakanginya itu yang tampak tidak begitu peduli dengan kehadirannya. Tak sengaja tangannya menyenggol sesuatu yang bertesktur seperti campuran plastik dan kertas, entahlah. Pria itu menoleh dan mendapati tumpukan benda yang sangat dikenalnya itu di sisi tempat tidur Temari.

Pria itu menghela napas, setelah pertanyaannya terjawab dengan sendirinya. Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti tamu bulanan setiap wanita.

"Mana yang sakit?" Shikamaru berujar dengan lembut. Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, telapak tangan putih pucatnya meraba-raba perut Temari, dan lama-kelamaan gerakannya berubah menjadi sebuah usapan lembut.

"Di bawah sini," gadis itu menjawab dengan lirih sambil mengusap bagian perut yang dirasa sakit.

Sungguh di luar dugaan, Temari tidak mengamuk seperti biasanya.

Shikamaru memindahkan posisi tangannya sembari mengusap lembut bagian bawah perut Temari yang sakit, dan tangan mereka pun bertemu saling tumpang tindih.

Diliriknya sesaat, raut wajah Temari sedikit berubah. Kalau yang tadinya seperti ditekuk ke dalam, sekarang lebih rileks.

Suasana pun menjadi cukup hening. Shikamaru sedikit merasa aneh juga dengan respon Temari yang tidak seperti seharusnya. Diam-diam ia merasakan kemenangan dalam dirinya, akhirnya gadis itu bisa juga dijinakkan.

"Sudahlah, aku mau mandi dulu," bagai berkepribadian ganda, nada bicara Temari kembali ketus seperti biasanya, lalu dengan sok kuat bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dengan agak teratatih-tatih.

Matanya membelalak ketika melihat noda merah berukuran cukup besar di kain sprei nya. Dengan malu dan terburu-buru ia menutupi noda itu dengan selimutnya.

"Kenapa harus malu begitu. Sini, biar kuurus," Shikamaru menarik jauh-jauh selimut Temari dan melepaskan sprei beserta tempat tidur yang terkena noda darah. Dengan wajah yang flat, tangan-tangan kekarnya melipat sprei putih itu dan menggulung matrasnya untuk diletakkan di keranjang kotor. Keranjang ini terletak di depan pintu penginapan, dan sehari sekali petugas penginapan akan berkeliling untuk mengangkut sprei, matras, maupun handuk yang harus dicuci.

Sementara selama Shikamaru melakukan semua itu, Temari hanya duduk terdiam memandang Shikamaru dengan wajah terheran-heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru setelah kembali ke kamar penginapan.

"Kau, pria yang selalu berkata 'merepotkan' setiap menitnya lalu tiba-tiba melakukan semua ini.. bagaimana aku tidak heran?"

Seakan tidak mengindahkan pernyataan Temari, pria itu mengambil handuk yang dijemur di balkon lalu menyodorkannya kepada gadis itu.

"Jangan cerewet. Cepat mandi, lalu berikan gaun tidurmu itu padaku," ujar Shikamaru. Ia mungkin tidak menyadari bahwa dirinyalah yang sekarang menjadi cerewet.

Temari hanya menerima handuk itu dengan diam. Tubuhnya masih tak bergeming.

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Perlu kumandikan juga?"

Gadis itu terkekeh. Matanya melirik Shikamaru dengan nakal. "Aku mau."

"Aku hanya bercanda, _baka_."

Temari terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban Shikamaru. Wajahnya berubah menjadi seperti anak anjing yang memelas. Matanya yang cemerlang dan bibir mungilnya yang menekuk telah meruntuhkan pertahanan Shikamaru.

"Hah? Yang benar saja… kau ini…"

Wanita seperti Temari memang sulit dimengerti, apalagi kalau sedang menstruasi. Namun rupanya gadis sangar itu bisa 'jinak' juga di tangan Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di ruang kerja Shikamaru dan Temari yang kosong..

 ** _"KEPARAT KAU, NARA!"_**

Sang hokage berwajah awet muda tengah berapi-api kala mengetahui salah satu anak buahnya kabur meninggalkan tugas.

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

 **A/N:** Halo! Saya kembali dengan konsep fiksi yang berbeda dari biasanya, kali ini saya mau nyoba buat fiksi-fiksi singkat (whatever you call it) yang akan dipublish tiap chapter, yang nyeritain tentang kisah keseharian Shikamaru dan Temari, dan setiap chapter ga akan saling berhubungan alias independent (tapi bisa juga berhubungan sedikit hehe). Mungkin lebih ke slice of life kali ya genrenya? Ga ngerti juga sih. Dan tentunya dengan sedikit bumbu romance. Saya sengaja bikin mereka ngga pacaran, soalnya romance nya malah lebih dapet gitu gatau kenapa (?) Ya sudahlah sekian dari saya, emang niatnya pengen bikin fic ringan aja sih. Semoga terhibur guys :) Maaf kalau mengecewakan

I really need your feedback, please kindly leave a review if you don't mind :) Thank you!


	2. Unusual Talks

**/ Unusual Talks /**

by beethoja

Naruto Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** AU, maybe a bit OOC

* * *

 ** _Tokyo Station, 11.56 PM_**

Temari menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi tunggu yang terletak di tengah-tengah peron. Stasiun Tokyo di tengah malam begini bisa dibilang masih lumayan ramai, namun kebanyakan dari mereka adalah bapak-bapak usia 40 tahun ke atas yang sepertinya sedang mabuk.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan dompet berwarna coklat dari dalam tas kerjanya, memeriksa apakah masih ada lembaran-lembaran yen yang cukup untuk membeli makanan guna mengisi kekosongan perutnya.

"Huaaaah…" wanita itu mendesah keras. Sepertinya dia harus ekstra sabar menunggu tiba di rumah karena kondisi keuangannya tidak mendukung. Maklum akhir bulan, gaji belum turun.

 _Ting tong ting tong.._

Aba-aba dari petugas stasiun mengumumkan bahwa kereta yang telah ditunggu-tunggu wanita itu akan tiba dalam hitungan detik.

Temari beranjak bangkit dari duduknya. Pundaknya terasa berat. Lelah, mengantuk, lapar, semuanya bertumpuk menjadi satu.

Bersama dengan penumpang lainnya, ia memasuki gerbong kereta dengan langkah gontai.

Baru sekitar dua detik berdiri di dalam kereta, tiba-tiba wanita itu tersentak seakan teringat sesuatu yang sangat penting..

"DOMPETKU!"

Dengan kecepatan maksimal, ia kembali berbalik dan melompat keluar dari kereta. Bersamaan dengan itu pula, tubuhnya menghantam tubuh seorang pria yang menuju ke arah pintu kereta. Sepertinya ia sehabis lari marathon mengejar kereta.

Untung bagi si wanita, karena tidak jatuh terjerambab langsung ke lantai peron.

Malang bagi si pria, punggung dan pantat mencium lantai, akibat hantaman keras seorang wanita di hadapannya yang ternyata adalah…

"Te-Temari!?"

… rekan kerjanya yang paling galak seantero kantor.

"Ah!" wanita itu langsung beranjak cepat dari posisinya yang agak ambigu, sebelum kena tegur oleh petugas peron karena mereka terlihat seperti sedang berbuat asusila.

"Arrghhh.." Shikamaru merintih menahan sakit di kedua sisi tubuhnya sekaligus.

Sementara itu Temari langsung kelabakan menuju ke kursi yang tadi ditempatinya ketika menunggu kereta. Beruntung dompet beserta isinya yang berharga masih ada, lebih tepatnya tertinggal di situ.

 _Ting tong ting tong.._

Pintu kereta tertutup rapat.

"AAA TUNGGU!" pria malang itu hanya bisa berteriak pasrah dengan posisi masih terbaring di lantai peron. Mata sayunya memandang rangkaian kereta sarat penumpang itu yang perlahan bergerak meninggalkan Stasiun Tokyo. " _Kuso_!"

Temari yang ikut tertinggal kereta, menghampiri Shikamaru yang masih berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisinya. "Tidak usah berlebihan begitu. Nanti juga ada lagi yang datang," ujarnya remeh. Wanita itu berjongkok di sampingnya.

Pria jangkung itu melirik tajam wanita yang ada di sampingnya, setelah berhasil mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga untuk duduk. "Ini-kereta-terakhir," ujarnya terputus-putus, menekankan setiap kata.

Wanita itu melongo menatap pria di sampingnya, kemudian melihat layar pemberitahuan yang menandakan bahwa itu tadi memang kereta terakhir. Dari kejauhan pun terlihat petugas-petugas peron yang sedang berberes untuk meninggalkan stasiun.

"Sialan.." desisnya.

"Terima kasih banyak. Sekarang badanku sakit semua, dan aku ketinggalan kereta terakhir," Shikamaru menyeret _briefcase_ -nya yang terlempar beberapa centi dari tempatnya berada.

"Memangnya hanya kau yang ketinggalan kereta?!" balas wanita itu tak kalah galak.

"Siapa yang ceroboh meninggalkan dompet?" si pria menatap tajam bola-bola mata emerald itu sebelum akhirnya berhasil bangkit berdiri.

Temari terdiam sesaat sambil menggaruk pelan pelipisnya, "Ya, ya, aku minta maaf."

Menoleh ke samping, ternyata kaki-kaki panjang itu sudah melangkah meninggalkannya sendirian di peron. "Shi-shikamaru?" wanita itu menoleh kesana kemari, sedikit panik.

"Panik, heh?" sebuah suara menyebalkan muncul dari balik sebuah _vending machine_ yang berada di tengah-tengah peron besar itu.

Temari mendengus kesal. Ia beranjak menghampiri sang pria yang ternyata sedang asik memilih onigiri di _vending machine_. "Jangan tiba-tiba menghilang begitu," ujarnya sok ketus.

"Kenapa? Kau takut sendirian?" Shikamari menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Akhirnya wanita ganas ini menampakkan sisi lainnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku dirampok?" jawaban yang cukup mengada-ada.

"Pfffttt.." pria itu mengambil onigiri salmon mayo yang muncul dari sebuah kotak di sebelah kanan, "Mana ada perampok. Yang ada hanya orang-orang mesum yang mengincar wanita sepertimu."

Aneh. Biasanya wanita itu akan menghantam dada Shikamaru dengan kepalan tinjunya. Tapi ia hanya terdiam, sembari menatap lurus ke arah sebungkus onigiri yang digenggam pria di sampingnya ini.

"Shikamaru- _kun_.." ujarnya pelan. Pasti ada maunya.

Shikamaru memutar bola mata hitamnya. Ia sudah hapal dengan watak rekan kerjanya yang satu ini. Hanya di saat tertentu Temari memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'kun'. Antara lain: ingin meminjam uang.

"Mau yang mana? Pilih sendiri," jawabnya dengan nada malas, lalu menyerahkan sejumput koin-koin bernilai 100-an yen.

" _Arigatou,_ " ucapnya singkat, meski dalam hati bersorak karena akhirnya dapat memuaskan hasrat perutnya.

Beberapa saat berlalu, wanita itu menghampiri Shikamaru yang terlebih dahulu duduk sambil menyantap onigiri salmonnya. Kedua tangan mungilnya menggenggam lima bungkus onigiri.

Diulang. Lima bungkus.

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Aku sengaja hanya beli satu untuk menghemat uang, tiba-tiba kau datang meminjam uang dan membeli lima bungkus sekaligus. Ironis.."

"Tidak usah pelit begitu. Nanti kan aku ganti uangnya kalau sudah gajian." Wanita itu melahap bungkusan onigirinya yang pertama. Dalam hitungan detik, onigiri itu habis tak bersisa.

Shikamaru melirik wanita di sampingnya ini dengan geli, merasa lucu. Wanita yang selama ini selalu tampil bak wanita sosialita yang elegan, sekarang sedang duduk serampangan dengan ujung blouse putihnya yang mencuat kemana-mana, rambut tergerai berantakan, dan sedang menyantap onigiri seperti orang tidak makan seminggu.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau baru pulang selarut ini?" Temari berceloteh dengan gumpalan onigiri yang masih dalam proses dikunyah.

"Apa kau bercanda? Ini justru jam pulangku yang tercepat," ujar Shikamaru santai.

Temari membelalak. "Memang biasanya kau pulang jam berapa?"

Shikamaru masih menikmati lahap demi lahap onigirinya, sementara Temari sudah menghabiskan dua bungkus. "Aku jarang pulang, Temari."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Mana ada kereta yang beroperasi jam 2 atau 3 pagi. Daripada buang uang untuk naik taksi lebih baik aku tidur di kantor."

Temari masih saja melongo. "Memangnya kalian mengerjakan apa saja sih sampai harus pulang sepagi itu?"

Shikamaru tertawa renyah. "Kalian para tukang dekor memang tidak akan pernah mengerti kehidupan arsitek."

"Desainer-itu-bukan-tukang-dekor," urat-urat pelipis Temari menonjol setiap kali ada orang yang mengatakan hal itu.

"Mendekor ruangan, itu kan tugas kalian?"

"Cih! Kalian para tukang bangunan memang tidak akan pernah mengerti kehidupan desainer interior." Temari tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena dapat membalas perkataan Shikamaru _on point._

Jam menunjukkann pukul 00.21. Keduanya tampak tak tergugah untuk segera meninggalkan stasiun. Dalam keheningan, keduanya duduk terdiam sembari memejamkan mata, seperti tengah larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Kalau Shikamaru mungkin sambil setengah tertidur.

 _Srek srek.._

Shikamaru─yang ternyata masih terjaga─merogoh-rogoh kantong celana hitamnya untuk mengambil satu benda yang tidak pernah absen menemani hari-harinya.

Rokok.

Mencium bau tak sedap, Temari membuka matanya dan mendapati rekan kerjanya tengah mengepulkan asap rokok dari mulutnya. Tanpa basa-basi, tangannya langsung melayang dan merebut puntung rokok itu dari Shikamaru, kemudian membuangnya ke lantai dan menginjak-injaknya dengan sepatu _high heels_ nya.

"Hei, ini kriminalitas namanya!" Shikamaru kembali merogoh mencari puntung-puntung rokok yang masih tersisa di kantongnya, namun aksinya gagal setelah Temari mencengkram erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku.. tidak tahan dengan asap rokok," ujar Temari. Berbohong.

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. "Apa boleh buat."

Keheningan kembali menyergap di antara mereka berdua. Masih tidak ada satu pun yang tergerak untuk beranjak pulang dengan moda transportasi lain.

Temari mengayun-ayunkan kaki rampingnya. "Ayahku meninggal karena rokok."

Shikamaru menoleh menatap wanita di sampingnya dengan sepasang mata sayunya.

"Aku sedih memlihat orang-orang yang sepertinya menyepelekan bahaya merokok. Aku hanya tidak ingin orang lain mengalami hal yang sama dengan ayahku," lanjutnya lirih. Sebagiann wajahnya terhalang oleh helai-helai rambut pirangnya yang menjuntai. Tapi ekspresi kesedihan itu masih dapat ditangkap jelas oleh Shikamaru.

Pria itu menghela napas. "Aku sedang mencoba untuk berhenti, rasanya sulit memang. Tapi terima kasih sudah mengingatkan," ujarnya sambil merangkul pundak Temari _in a friendly way._

Temari hanya tersenyum lemah sambil tetap menatap lurus ke depan. "Aku peduli padamu.." kata-kata yang keluar dari sepasang bibir mungil itu nyaris tak terdengar.

"Hm?"

"Hah.." pupil mata wanita itu sedikit membesar, "Barusan aku bilang apa?"

Kasihan, sepertinya karena tidak terbiasa pulang selarut ini, Temari jadi linglung dan tidak sesigap biasanya.

Shikamaru terkekeh geli melihat tingkah sang rekan kerja yang rupanya bisa jadi _out of character_ di jam-jam tengah malam seperti ini. "Sudahlah, kau memang perlu tidur sepertinya."

Keduanya pun beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduk itu, berjalan beriringan dalam kesunyian stasiun. Tangan Shikamaru masih melingkar di pundak Temari, bagai seorang kakak menjaga adik perempuannya.

"Kita pulang naik apa? Aku kehabisan uang.."

"Hmm. Jalan kaki?"

"Gila ya!"

Suara-suara sepasang manusia itu pun lambat laun menghilang, seiring dengan padamnya lampu-lampu peron stasiun satu per satu.

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

 **A/N:** Terima kasih buat yang udah review chapter 1 yaaa :) Oh iya barangkali ada yang bingung kenapa mereka beda profesi tapi dibilang "rekan kerja". Jadi anggep lah mereka kerja di perusahaan konsultan arsitektur-interior dan mereka berasal dari divisi masing-masing yang keduanya udah pasti saling bekerja sama. Yaudah gitu aja sih… hahaha. Maaf kalau ngebosenin yahh. Kritik dan saran akan saya terima dan hargai, terima kasih! :)


	3. Dua Sisi - Part I

**/ Dua Sisi /  
** Part I **  
**

by beethoja

Naruto Characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** sepertinya agak OOC (warningnya selalu sama. zzz)

* * *

 **Temari's POV**

"..-kamaru!"

...

"SHIKAMARU!"

Tubuhnya yang masih duduk di kursi kerjanya sedikit terlonjak ketika aku memanggil namanya dengan volume maksimal.

"Kau memanggilku?" ia menengadahkan kepala, menatapku yang sudah berdiri di depan meja kerjanya sejak tadi.

Aku menghela napas pelan. "Sudah lima kali."

"...Oh?" balasnya singkat. Baru kali ini aku melihat tampangnya seperti orang dungu.

Hening.

"Mau mengantarku atau tidak?" aku berusaha 'menarik' rohnya kembali, karena sepertinya pria itu hampir mau melamun lagi.

Dua hari belakangan ini Shikamaru memang tidak tampak seperti biasanya. Ia lebih banyak diam, walaupun aslinya memang tidak banyak bicara, namun 'diam'-nya ini sungguh berbeda. Setiap kali aku meliriknya di sela-sela bekerja, ia tampak seperti orang yang sedang frustrasi. Ia juga jadi lebih sering melamun belakangan ini. Biasanya aku bisa menebak pikirannya, tapi kali ini pengecualian. Mungkin karena kerjaan sedang gila-gilanya, dan aku terlalu fokus.

"Ah.. sudah waktunya pulang ya.." pria itu menoleh ke arah jendela.

Aneh bukan? Apa kubilang. Biasanya dia yang paling semangat kalau sudah sore begini, dan sama sekali tidak pernah melupakan jam pulang. Aku justru sebaliknya. Tapi hari ini malah aku yang mengingatkannya untuk pulang. Anak ini kerasukan atau bagaimana sih? Aku agak takut juga melihatnya tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini.

Pria itu akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Ayo," ujarnya singkat.

Dia berjalan melewatiku begitu saja. Akupun mengikuti langkahnya dalam diam, sambil berpikir keras, kenapa dia tiba-tiba begitu sih? Setiap kali ditanya 'mengapa', pasti jawabannya selalu sama: "Cerewet, aku sedang berpikir."

Yah semoga saja yang dipikirkan itu pekerjaan dari Hokage- _sama_ , bukan hal tidak penting yang lainnya.

* * *

Sebetulnya tidak perlu diantar pun aku sudah hapal jalan dari kantor ke apartemen. Bagaimana tidak, aku sudah bolak balik Konoha-Suna selama lebih dari lima tahun.

Tetapi dari awal Shikamaru selalu menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku ke apartemen (sebetulnya itu adalah bagian dari tugasnya sih), dan akhirnya ini pun menjadi rutinitas kami setiap selesai kerja, selama bertahun-tahun. Seringkali juga kami makan malam bersama sebelum ia mengantarku ke apartemen.

"Malam ini mau makan apa?" setelah beberapa waktu berlalu begitu saja dalam diam, akhirnya pria itu bersuara.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Aku hanya menemani saja, masih belum lapar."

Aku menoleh menatap wajahnya. Ekspresinya masih saja sama, terlihat seperti orang stress. Melihatnya seperti itu tiba-tiba aku jadi kehilangan selera untuk makan juga.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu lapar sih.."

Aku menghentikan langkah kaki di tengah-tengah persimpangan jalan secara mendadak. Benar saja, Shikamaru tampaknya sama sekali tidak menghiraukanku, dan terus saja berjalan lurus.

"Oi.." aku memanggilnya dengan nada lesu.

Pria itu berhenti lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, "Eh? Kenapa berhenti?"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau langsung pulang saja, Shikamaru. Aku bisa jalan sendiri ke apartemen dari sini," ujarku sambil menatapnya dengan prihatin.

Ia menggeleng dengan cepat. "Apa-apaan itu? Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke depan pintu apartemen seperti biasa. Ayo jalan," lagi-lagi ia jalan mendahuluiku.

Dipikir-pikir lucu juga, aku jadi ingat ketika tahun pertama kami mulai kerja bersama sebagai partner. Terlihat sekali bahwa sebenarnya kegiatan antar-mengantar ini sangat merpotkan baginya, dan aku juga seringkali menolak tawarannya untuk diantar. Namun lama kelamaan itu semua menjadi suatu kebiasaan yang akan terasa aneh kalau tiba-tiba diubah begitu saja. Shikamaru yang sekarang juga sudah lebih dewasa dan semakin _gentle._

Sungguh, laki-laki seperti ini seharusnya tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk mendapatkan seorang pendamping.

* * *

 _"Arigatou_ , Shikamaru," aku tersenyum singkat sebelum berbalik badan untuk membuka pintu kamar penginapanku. _  
_

Namun Shikamaru tiba-tiba menggapai lenganku. "T-Temari?"

Aku balas menatapnya, "Ya?"

Pria itu malah terdiam cukup lama. "..Tidak, lupakan saja.."

Sebetulnya aku paling tidak suka dengan orang yang seperti ini, membuatku penasaran saja.. Tapi melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu, aku jadi tidak tega. "Hei, kalau ada apa-apa, ceritalah. Aku siap mendengarkan," aku menampakkan cengiran khasku.

Shikamaru terlihat sedikit terperanjat, dan aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari reaksinya yang seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun setelahnya.

"Istirahatlah," aku pun melenggang masuk begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan responnya.

 _Bruk!_

Langsung kuhempaskan tubuhku ke atas ranjang, berbaring beberapa saat untuk melepas seluruh beban yang seakan dari tadi menempel di sekujur tubuhku. Ingin tidur, tapi waktunya masih terlalu cepat. Ingin mandi, rasanya terlalu malas bergerak. Ah~ aku bahkan baru ingat kalau belum makan. Sial, baru sekarang ini rasa lapar itu tiba-tiba menghampiriku.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju balkon kamar penginapanku, sekedar ingin menikmati langit keemasan yang lama-kelamaan akan berubah menjadi biru gelap ini. Entah mengapa rasanya langit Konoha berbeda dengan langit di Suna.

Aku menurunkan pandanganku, dan di sanalah ia. Pria dengan kuncir rambut ala samurainya sedang berjalan lesu menyusuri jalanan desa. Kedua tangannya mendekap di depan dada, tanda kalau ia sedang berpikir keras. Betul-betul tidak tahan melihatnya seperti itu.

Sepertinya aku harus mencari tahu sendiri sekarang, selagi ia belum berjalan terlalu jauh..

 **-to be continued-**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hayo Temari mau ngapain yaa.. tunggu part 2 nya ya

Hello saya kembali lagi, sumpah ini cerita saya ketik tiba-tiba aja gitu, mana ngetiknya langsung di doc manager FFN. Kayak kebelet banget ga sih. Sebelumnya ga pernah gini, pasti saya ketik dulu di word dan bakal makan waktu lebih dari sehari karena kebanyakan mikir. Tapi kali ini emang ada yang aneh sama saya kayanya.. hahaha ya semoga aja bisa rampung ceritanya.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca :)


	4. Dua Sisi - Part II

**/ Dua Sisi /**  
Part II

by beethoja

Naruto Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** nah yang ini kayanya beneran agak OOC deh (warning macem apa ini woy)

* * *

 **Shikamaru's POV**

Aku melirik kalender di atas meja kerjaku.

Tanggal 22 Agustus.

Itu artinya, dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 24 jam aku harus cepat menemukan hadiah yang pas untuk _nya_.

Haaah.. Memang merepotkan, tapi setidaknya aku sesekali harus menaruh perhatian lebih pada wanita yang sudah rela menjadi partner kerjaku selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Kalau Temari adalah orang lain, mungkin tidak akan betah bekerja dengan sifatku yang seperti ini.

 _"..-kamaru!"_

Heran, padahal sudah dari kemarin aku berusaha memikirkannya, kenapa sampai sekarang aku masih belum membeli apa-apa juga? Ah, ulang tahun memang hal yang merepotkan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Kalau aku memberinya boneka, bisa-bisa dia malah tertawa hebat. Lalu apa..

Bunga? Nanti aku disangka menyatakan cinta atau apa. Lagipula wanita seperti dia mana mungkin suka bunga sih.

"SHIKAMARU!"

Aku agak terlonjak kaget, seakan baru saja sadar setelah terhipnotis. "Kau memanggiku?" rupanya wanita yang sedang kupikirkan itu tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di depan meja kerjaku.

"Sudah lima kali." Ia tampak menghela napas pelan. Eh? Tapi tumben dia tidak galak seperti biasanya. Atau.. Apa ini juga termasuk kategori galak ya?

"… Oh?" aku menjawab sekenanya. Rasanya pikiranku masih mengambang antara kehidupan nyata dengan dunia lain (alias lamunan).

Gadis ini.. mau galak atau tidak, tetap saja cantik ya.

"Mau mengantarku atau tidak?" Temari kembali berujar, seakan seperti ingin menarikku agar tidak melamun lagi.

Ya ampun, lagipula aku ini kenapa sih? Hanya memikirkan hadiah ulang tahun saja rasanya seperti memikirkan strategi perang. Ini sepertinya malah lebih sulit lagi.

Aku melempar pandangan ke luar jendela, ternyata langit memang sudah berwarna jingga keemasan. "Ah.. sudah waktunya pulang ya.."

Tak lama aku pun langsung beranjak dari kursi kerjaku, sebelum aku kembali melamun lagi. "Ayo," ucapku padanya sembari berlalu begitu saja.

Tidak, tidak. Temari tidak boleh melihat wajahku yang seperti ini. Dia tidak boleh tahu apa yang kupikirkan, bisa-bisa runyam semuanya. Apalagi kalau dia sampai tahu kalau aku ingin memberinya hadiah ulang tahun─yang mana ini merupakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kulakukan sama sekali sebelumnya. Bisa-bisa dia malah mentertawakan aku. Haaah.. Merepotkan.

Dan lagi pula.. dari kemarin dia selalu fokus dengan pekerjaannya kan? Aku yakin dia tidak terlalu memperhatikanku juga.

* * *

Kami berjalan berdampingan menuju apartemen Temari yang sebetulnya lumayan jauh dari kantor.

Sungguh, aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain hadiah. Waktuku tinggal hari ini, karena tidak mungkin besok pagi-pagi buta aku harus pergi mencari hadiah.

Ah, iya juga. Aku harus mengajaknya makan malam dulu daripada dia mengamuk kelaparan di apartemennya. Haah.. Waktuku bakal cukup tidak ya?

"Malam ini mau makan apa?" aku mencoba terlihat senormal mungkin, setelah menyadari kalau ternyata dari tadi kami hanya saling terdiam. Lebih tepatnya aku yang diam, sih. Dan tidak biasanya juga Temari menjadi lebih kalem hari ini.

"Terserah kau saja," balasnya singkat.

"Aku hanya menemani saja, masih belum lapar."

Iya juga ya, dari tadi aku tidak merasa lapar. Dua hari ini pun aku jadi tidak nafsu makan. Apa iya gara-gara memikirkan hadiah itu? Atau karena banyaknya pekerjaan dari si nenek?

Yang pasti sih mau sebanyak apapun tugas dari nenek muda itu, selama ini sepertinya aku tidak pernah merasa frustasi atau sebagainya. Jadi…. Benar-benar karena _itu_ ya? Cih, merepotkan sekali.

Kenapa aku jadi serumit ini sih? Ayolah, fokus Shikamaru. Dia hanya rekan kerjamu. Kau ini seperti sedang memikirkan hadiah untuk _kekasihmu_ saja.

Hah? Apa itu tadi? Aku ini memikrikan apa sih!

"Oi…" samar-samar aku mendengar suara lemah Temari. Begitu menoleh ke samping, aku terkejut karena ternyata ia sudah tidak berada di sisiku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati ia berdiri terdiam di sebuah persimpangan jalan yang mengarah ke hutan klan Nara, tempat rumah kediaman keluargaku 'bersembunyi' di balik bayang-bayang pepohonannya.

"Eh? Kenapa berhenti?"

Astaga.. Maafkan aku, Temari. Aku sampai tidak menyadari kalau aku terlalu sibuk melamun.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau langsung pulang saja, Shikamaru. Aku bisa jalan sendiri ke apartemen dari sini," ujarnya pelan. Sorot matanya seakan-akan sedang menatapku kasihan.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, lalu menggeleng cepat. Kakiku bergerak menghampirinya. "Apa-apaan itu? Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke depan pintu apartemen seperti biasa. Ayo jalan," aku langsung membalikkan badanku dan kembali berjalan mengarah ke apartemen Temari.

Sebetulnya aku heran juga, sejak kapan aku berubah jadi seperti pria _gentle_ begini? Padahal hal-hal seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat merepotkan bagiku, setidaknya dulu ketika awal-awal kami bekerja sama sebagai partner.

Terkadang, antara ingin memperbaiki diri dan ingin _melindunginya_ itu berbeda tipis.

* * *

Sesuai janjiku, aku mengantarnya sampai betul-betul di depan pintu kamar penginapannya. Lagi pula, aku sudah melakukan ini selama bertahun-tahun, jadi tidak terlalu aneh rasanya.

Rupanya ini ya, pertemuan terakhir kami sebelum esok? Aku merasa masih harus berada dekatnya lebih lama lagi, mungkin setidaknya itu bisa membantuku memikirkan hadiah yang tepat untuknya.

" _Arigatou,_ Shikamaru," Temari tersenyum singkat ke arahku, sebelum bersiap masuk ke kamar penginapannya.

Oh tidak, kami harus berpisah sekarang. Temari.. Aku masih butuh berada di dekatmu, siapa tahu aku jadi mendapat ilham harus memberimu hadiah yang seperti apa.

Argh! Merepotkan.. Apa aku harus tanya langsung ya, apa yang diinginkannya?

"T-Temari?" tanganku reflek terangkat untuk menggapai lengannya.

Ia berbalik menoleh ke arahku, "Ya?"

 _Baka_ Shikamaru! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau serius ingin menanyakan hal itu? Aku bersumpah, aku ini benar-benar jadi seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Kemana sih perginya IQ 200 itu ketika aku membutuhkannya?

".. Tidak, lupakan saja.."

Bagus sekali Shikamaru, sekarang Temari pasti akan benar-benar menganggapmu seperti orang yang sedang tidak beres.

Aku hanya berharap ia tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal ini, lalu beringsut dengan galak seperti biasanya. Masuk kamar, lalu selesai. Ya! Aku sudah tahu pasti akan seperti itu yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Hei," tiba-tiba ia menatapku serius, "Kalau ada apa-apa, ceritalah. Aku siap mendengarkan."

Sungguh sesuatu yang benar-benar di luar akal sehat. Apakah ini benar-benar Temari? Tiba-tiba dia jadi perhatian begitu. Apa memang selama ini dia seperti itu? Hanya saja aku yang tidak begitu menyadarinya..

Ia menampakkan cengiran khasnya, dan untuk beberapa saat yang singkat, perasaan gundahku seakan seperti menghilang begitu saja.

"Istirahatlah," ujarnya lagi, lalu kali ini ia benar-benar masuk ke kamar penginapannya, meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri mematung seperti orang bodoh ini.

Tanganku terangkat, menyentuh daun pintu berwarna coklat yang ada dihadapanku. " _Oyasumi,_ Temari," aku bergumam lirih.

Aku melanjutkan perjalananku begitu keluar dari pintu utama apartemen. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus kemana, dan yang pasti rumah bukanlah salah satu pilihan tujuanku selanjutnya. Aku tidak mungkin pulang sekarang dengan tangan kosong.

Aku harus mendapatkan sesuatu sebelum pulang. Harus.

Aku merapatkan kedua tanganku didepan dada, mencoba berpikir jernih.

Harus kemana.. kemana..

Ah, iya! _Bocah itu_ pasti bisa membantuku. Aku harus bertemu dengannya sekarang juga.

 **\- to be continued-**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hayo hayoo Shikamaru mau ketemu siapa coba.. nantikan di part 3 yaa!

Yak, beginilah Shikamaru kalo lagi OOC (OOC ga sih menurut kalian?) ternyata sampe segitunya juga ya dia, padahal cuma nyari kado ultah doang. Lebay banget deh emang, authornya siapa sih? *ditendang*

Ya sudah, pokoknya saya berterima kasih banget kalau ada yang mau baca & review :")

Btw mau curhat dikit, gatau kenapa saya ngerasa fandom shikatema kaya jadi sepi banget deh, beda banget sama dulu. Ayo dong generasi-generasi penerus, ramaikan fandom ini :( kita yang udah sepuh2 bakal semakin sibuk dan jarang update karena udah ga merasakan indahnya duduk di bangku sekolah seperti kalian huhuhu (sekian curhat ga penting, tq)


End file.
